


find you

by gongtang



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Messy Writing, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, fluff again, fluff×2, hyeongtae, one sided crush, time pause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtang/pseuds/gongtang
Summary: based on the recent prologue film but with some twists <3
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 34





	find you

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, wrote it while still half awake im sorry i just need to water the hyeongjun taeyoung tag, anyways please do write more hyeongtae aus everyone

its just another typical day for hyeongjun and taeyoung, lunch just finished and theyre on their way back to their respective rooms. theyve never been classmates but that didnt hinder their friendship, and hyeongjuns crush on taeyoung.

taeyoung, good at everything, top of the batch and hyeongjun the average one, not too low not too high, just exactly in the middle. the two couldnt be more different with each other, "but thats what soulmates are right? two different souls who complete each other," hyeongjun hopes, his mind drifting into his past memories with taeyoung. he doesnt know when it exactly happened, but murmurs of his classmates were gone, the loud bass voice of his teacher also gone, complete utter silence.

he stands and exits the room to see the hallway completely empty, he checks the room one by one, no one moving a single inch, no one uttering a single syllable. its that, time pauses till i meet them, my soulmate. hyeongjun only had one person in mind, a person whos probably at the gym right now, he runs as fast as he could, opening the doors of the gym and making a loud thud, to see people frozen, "taeyoung where are you" he checks the people clothed in blue and red for a brown hair and a familiar face but nothing. taeyoung wasnt at the gym. "did he skip class? no way he would never"

meanwhile on taeyoung's end, he was about to score another three pointer for the team when the ball pauses right before the basket, the tall boy beams with excitement, "my soulmate" with no hesistation he dashes to hyeongjuns room, only to see his seat empty. where could he be? at the bathroom? the vending machine? taeyoung checks everywhere hyeongjun frequents when hes bored at class, but hes nowhere to be found.

the two keep missing each other, hyeongjun trying to find taeyoung at places he frequent while taeyoung trying to find hyeongjun at places he visits the most, only to find air.

hours pass and still no sight of each other the sun would have set by now if the it hadnt stopped in its course, hyeongjun close to tears mouths "where is he," staring at the floor breathless and his uniform and hair completely disheveled, "i'm here" a familiar voice replies, hyeongjun takes his eyes away from the floor to look at the boy in front of him, in the same state of disheveledness, only taeyoung wasnt crying and he still looked good even if he was tired, hyeongjun thought. when they lock eyes, the clock started ticking, murmurs resumed and different teachers' voices echo in the hallways.

hyeongjun runs over to hug taeyoung, finally after years of keeping his one sided crush, destiny helped him and gave him a chance. taeyoung reciprocates the hug with same thoughts, his cowardly self couldnt bring himself to confess to his most important friend, the thought of losing hyeongjun was too much to bear so he kept his feelings hidden. as if taking advantage of the fact that they are each other's soulmates, "i love you" the two whisper to each others ears, both pulling away at the sudden confession. hyeongjun tears up again, all his hopes from a few hours ago came to life just right now, destiny, fate, miracle whatever you call it, thank you, he thought. taeyoung wipes hyeongjuns tears and embraces the smaller one yet again, wishing time stopped again just so they could spend more time with each other, but of course graduating high school students shouldnt skip class, and they let each other go, "ill see you later" they say as the part ways, taeyoung going back to the gym and hyeongjun to his classroom, both donning the biggest smiles and reddest faces you could ever see. 


End file.
